An ordered data may be an indefinitely long sequence of rows in a relational database. For example, click-stream data, a financial transaction data, a user interaction data, and a time series data may be the ordered data. A database analyst may seek to request information from a database to analyze ordered data but may be prevented from doing so by a lack of an ability to easily express the requirements in a query in an existing database language. The database analyst may be restricted to a limited query language that may limit the effectiveness of the analyst's ability to obtain information from the database.
The analyst may therefore seek ordered data inefficiently using an excessive number of queries. The data analyst may also be required to transfer the processed information of the database to a separate process to analyze the ordered data. The database analyst may therefore be required to spend an excessive amount of time obtaining information, which may lead to a delay, an additional cost of the analyst's time, an additional time for a processor usage, and a greater possibility of incurring a human made error. The database analyst may ultimately fail to find a desired information.